


Carjacking

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Ian are calling to take declaration of a carjacking victim not knowing it's someone pretty close to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is and AU where both Jamie and Ian are police officers and Claire and Jenny work at the same hospital (Lallybroch is under Murtagh's supervision)

Jamie crossed the automatic doors of the hospital finding his sister, coat on, gazing at her watch almost as she was expecting something. Jenny saw him and launched herself to hug him like they wouldn’t see each other in weeks, strange he thought, but Jenny took the word before he could say anything.

‘Dinna worry, they’re OK’ she said to him before let him go.

‘Jenny, what the hell are ye talking about?’ Jamie asked.

‘Wait, no one told ye.’ Said Jenny, sending an accusative gaze to her husband. ‘Ian!’

‘I dinna ken what are ye up to either.’ Said Ian ‘Our car just received a call about a woman being brought here after be attacked by the suspect of the robbery in the jewelry shop at the shopping centre.’

Jenny’s expression changed, she bite her lip and took a couple of deep breaths before continue.

‘Jamie, see, the woman attacked at the car park of the shopping centre…’

‘Where is she? We’re supposed to talk with her.’ Said Jamie.

‘It was Claire.’ Jenny said.

‘What?’ Jamie could feel his blood boiling under his skin. ‘Where is she? How is she?’ Jamie started to look at every cubicle at the A & E when an even worse though came to his mind ‘Faith, where’s Faith? Claire was taking Faith with her today. I need to know where they are.’

‘Calm down, Jamie.’ Said Jenny, how he was going to calm down on a moment like that, ‘Faith is fine, not even a scratch. Claire wouldn’t let the paramedics attend her until they had examined Faith. She’s on the Pediatric wing, a friend of mine is taking care of her until I finished my shift.’

‘And Claire.’ Jamie’s heart was racing, he wanted to go room by room until he found his family. ‘The call…they said…

‘She’s on X-ray. She’s got a concussion and possibly a broken arm.’ Said Jenny ‘They will call me when she’s back here. Let me take you to pick up Faith in the meantime.’

Faith, his Faith, born prematurely and still small for her soon-to-be eight months, she was peacefully sleeping on a crib at the hospital nursery. Jamie embrace her so hard that she woke up, squealed and cried in protest.

‘Sorry, mo cridhe. Da just needed to hold you.I dinna intend to wake ye up’ He said, as a he tried to calm Faith down and gave a quick thankful pray for her wellbeing and security.

Jenny’s phone beeped.

‘They finished with Claire and got her down again. She would want to see you two.’

——

‘Claire!’ Jamie run to her side, her left arm was casted and all the left side of her face was taking a purple colour, so he was extremely cautious of how he hold her, he needed to feel her but he wouldn’t want to cause her any pain.

‘Jamie, oh God, Jamie’ She began to cry at his shoulder. ‘I was so scared, for Faith and for me.’

‘Shush, dinna cry.’ He run his hand through her hair trying to sooth her. ‘You’re safe now. I’m with you.’

‘Can ye tell us something about the thug?’ Ian suddenly said, making Jenny to smack his arm.

‘Not now, Ian!’ Jamie shouted.

‘Tis still our job, Jamie, even if tis yer wife.’ Ian answered him.

‘It’s OK, Jamie, he’s right.’ Said Claire

‘Are ye sure?’ Asked Jamie.

‘Yes.’ Claire said ‘I went to the shopping to buy Faith a Halloween costume. I…I went to the car, I strapped Faith on her chair and when I turn around the guy was there, pointing a gun to me and asking me for the car keys. I gave them to him and I just asked him to give me time to get my baby out.’ She began to cry again. ‘I was so nervous and terrified that I couldn’t unbuckle the straps, so he hit me with the gun, kicked me, uprooted the whole chair from the car and threw it to me.’ Jamie hold her as hard as he dare to do, asking God for an opportunity to give that hideous man what he deserved.

‘It was lucky he threw Faith still strapped up’ Jenny said ‘The chair absorbed the most of the impact.’

‘He robbed a jewelry shop at the shopping centre,’ Ian said ‘He had a car ready for run away, but it dinna work, so he went to find an alternative. Ye just happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time.’

——-

The Doctor’s let Claire go home with some pain relief and some sleeping pills in case she needed. Jenny offered to take care of Faith for the night, but Jamie refused, he didn’t want to leave any of them out of his sight. He even took Faith to their bed for the night, keeping her and Claire tightly surrounded by his arms.

Jamie woke up the next morning with the sound of scrambled in the bathroom. He found Claire in fetal position, hidden and sobbing.

‘Claire, dinna cry, tis OK.’ Said Jamie to her.

‘I look horrible, my face.’ Claire said, pointing at her swollen brushes in the mirror.

‘Tis nothing, I made myself worst brushes playing shinty with Murtagh and Ian.’ Jamie said, hugging her tightly. ‘Come to bed, sleep a bit more, I’ll be here for take care of things.’

Jamie took her on his arms and drove her to bed again, tucking her firmly under the blankets.

‘Do ye want something, any pill? ’ Jamie said.

‘Just stay with me until I fall asleep.’ Answered Claire.

‘Ye dinna have to ask for that, ye ken.’ Jamie said, lying in the bed at her side.

Jamie let her rest for much of the morning, Claire could hear him going up and down their flat, taking care of Faith, the house chores and the never ending string of phone calls of people asking for how she was feeling. Jenny called on a hourly basis and Murtagh, normally a quiet man, passed close to an hour at the phone with Jamie.

‘She’s fine, resting.’

‘Maybe later, or tomorrow. I want her to be at peace as long as she can.’

‘Ye dinna have to come over, I’m keeping up and ye have work to do. Also Jenny is coming later.”

‘Aye, Claire would like that. She loves Suzette’s French recipes.’

‘Aye, ye can imagine what I would do if I could.’

Jamie cooked her favourite meal and brought it to bed in a tray with some warm tea and a small vase with some flowers on it. He sat by Claire’s side feeding Faith meanwhile she ate.

‘I dinna ken ye have so many friends at the hospital.’ Jamie told her. ‘I’ve been all morning taking calls of people asking for you.’

‘I could hear you.’ Claire said. Faith refused to take more of her baby food and tried to launch herself towards Claire. ‘I think she wants to nurse. Bring her here’

‘Do ye think ye can? With the cast?’ Jamie asked to her.

‘Let me try. Bring me something I can cover my arm, so the cast doesn’t scratch her.’ Claire asked.

He found a soft scarf and wrapped Claire’s injured arm on it before carefully place Faith at her breast. See his daughter peacefully nursing at his wife’s breast did wonders in calming Jamie’s still worried mind.

‘Ye couldna believe how happy it makes me see you recovering yer spirits a nighean.’ Said Jamie to Claire meanwhile caressing Faith.

‘I can because it’s how I feel too.’ Said Claire. ‘I’m still frightened and seeing that horrible man when I close my eyes, but it’s all finish now, we’re safe.’ Jamie moved to kiss Claire’s lips meanwhile Faith curled sleepily on Claire’s lap.

That moment of family bliss was interrupted by Jamie’s phone vibrating. Jamie kissed Claire and Faith and went to pick up the call.

‘Ian, Jenny made you call at least once, dinna she?’ Jamie said.

‘Yes, no, well,’ said Ian ‘We’ve caught the guy.’ Jamie made a little signal to Claire and left their room.

‘Where?’ Jamie asked bluntly

‘A small warehouse outside Inverness.’ He still had your car. He crashed it during the chase. He’s now here, at the station, Dougal wants you to came over to get Claire’s stuff from the car.’

‘I’ll be there later. Jenny is coming over later, I’ll go when she comes.’ Jamie said.

‘I’ll tell Dougal. See you later mate.’ Said Ian.

Jamie told Claire and when Jenny came to their flat with her kids, and a huge bag with greeting cards, small plushies and a box of home made biscuits from the hospital people for Claire, a couple of hours later, he walked to his station.

All the people he crossed tried to talk with him, asking for Claire and sending good wishes, he responded nicely and walked quickly to his boss’ (and uncle) office.

Dougal and Ian were waiting there. They told Jamie the details of the arrest operation but he barely took any notice, his mind was focused in do another thing and then come quickly back home.

The cells on the station were empty except for one, Jamie had got the keys for the shift guardians. The occupant of the cell was more insignificant he had thought- several inches smaller than him and too much lanky.

‘I’ve said everything ye wanted to me to say earlier, no need for another interrogation.’ Said the man defiantly.

Jamie went directly to him, took him for her t-shirt and smashed against a wall, all his defiance dissenting at see the fury on Jamie’s eyes.

‘The woman ye attacked on the car park was my wife.’ Jamie said before punching him on the stomach three, four times and throw him to the floor, bent in pain.

‘Are you satisfied now?’ Angus, one of the cell guardians asked him from outside the cell.

‘No, but this is as much as I can do.’ Said Jamie abandoning the cell.

‘Are ye not going to do anything to him?’ Asked the guy still curled at the end of the cell.

‘Do something about who?’ Said Angus ‘I havena seen anyone here apart from ye. Have ye, Rupert?’

‘I havena seen anything either.’ Rupert answered ‘And the camera is no working today.’

‘Send our best wishes to yer wife.’ Angus told Jamie while he walked out the cell room.

Jamie came back home to Claire and Jenny laughing at the hospital shenanigans and gossip.

‘How was it?’ Asked Claire.

‘The guy smashed the car, I dinna ken if it has any fixing at all.’ Jamie said.

‘Anyway, I don’t think I could be able of drive it again.’ Claire answered.

Jenny took her kids and went to her flat just upstairs from Jamie and Claire’s. Just a second after Jenny closed the door, Claire went directly to Jamie.

‘You did it, didn’t you?’ Asked Claire.

‘Did what?’ Jamie asked back.

‘You know what.’ Said Claire looking at the scratches in Jamie’s knuckles.

‘I ken it wasna right, but I had to do it.’ Said Jamie. ‘I felt I needed to do something.’

Claire kissed his knuckles and said ‘I love you, even when you think more with your balls than your head.’

Jamie and Claire laughed, kissed and went to their room for the rest of the night.


End file.
